Search and Find
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Alexis meets up with her father...eventually! What happens!


Teaser: What happens when Master Vile finds his daughter, and in the arms of his old enemy, Jason?

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I own Alexis 'Lexy' Carter. Read Beginning first. Rated PG 13 Violence, Language. Any songs I will list artist and title. Six months after Beginning.

_**Search and Find:**_

Alexis Carter was dealing well with school and living, mostly, even though she had a fear of her father over her head. Her adoptive father was none other than Master Vile, enemy of the Power Rangers, Emperor of the MI-5 galaxy and known terror to twelve galaxies. She was not impressed that she had to hide, and to put her new found friends, her father's enemies, the Power Rangers in danger, including the once Red Ranger, and Gold Zeo Ranger, Jason Lee Scott, and her current boyfriend, in danger.

Lexy frowned as she stared at her cup of herbal tea that Ernie placed in front of her. "You okay Lexy?" Ernie asked her. She smiled at him. "Yeah...just thinking..." He nodded. She was left alone, and then continued to think. She thought about becoming a Power Ranger. She smiled as she looked up, and saw her man come through the door.

Her face lit up like a thousand degrees of sunshine when he came in. He smiled back. He felt so much better than he had in a long time even after dealing with the loss of the Golden Ranger Powers. Lexy smiled. "Hey Jason." He smiled. "Lexy, how'd your day go?" She smiled. "Tonnes of homework, but I figured that." She said as her accent which seemed like it was from England or Ireland, stressed. She didn't mind school; however, the grading always made her feel not as superior as she could be. Transition was hard for her, but the Rangers made it as easy as she could get.

Jason's kind hazel eyes searched her blue ones. She felt better and he squeezed her hand. "I could help you." She smiled. "Thanks dear." He smiled. She smiled again as he ordered two smoothies from Ernie, and a plate of fries for them to share. She paid in advance, in case they had to bolt to save the Universe, and Jason had to go to the Power Chamber for safety.

Then there was a beeping on their communicators and she moaned. Jason laughed, quietly. "I was just thinking..." She moaned. He laughed. "Even thinking can get us into trouble babe." She smiled. "Ernie, put that in bags would ya?" She asked. He gave them to her. "Good luck guys." He had figured out they were Power Rangers for years, and even he was sporting a communicator. Jason nodded. "Thanks Ernie." He said.

It'd been six months since Lexy came to Angel Grove, and she was showing promise and she was very happy. She was a great asset to the Rangers, both in the line, and off duty. Lexy had a new part time job as an IT technical assistant at the local high school, so that she could earn more money, and feel useful. She was able to work weird hours so that she could work as a Ranger and still have income coming in. She also assisted Alpha 5 with the work at the Power Chamber.

Lexy smiled as she looked at the others as they reached the Power Chamber. "What's gone on Zordon?" She asked. He smiled at them. _There has been a message from your father to other evils to find you Lexy._ _We've been monitoring subspace communication, and well...listen._ She cocked her ear up and paid attention. "This is Master Vile. My daughter has been missing for six months and I want anyone who can to find her. I will give you anything in return for my daughter's safe return." She cursed. "Father..." She groused as Jason touched her hand, in sympathy. She took hold of his hand and whimpered. "I will not go back." "Never." He kissed her temple.

Exploding air that felt like it was stale in her throat, she smiled as he hugged her. "We've got your back." "Right Bro?" He looked at his old friend. Tommy nodded. "Right." He groused. She smiled. "Thank you." She whispered. The team gave her tight smiles. She sighed. "Dear God..." She muttered as she sank into Jason's shoulder. She shook.

He reached out and took her down and got her sitting down on the couch, so she would rest. She sank into his arms. Jason looked angry. Pissed is what Tommy would've said later in his diary. She was glad that she was in Jason's arms. "What do I do?" She asked. She looked at the Rangers. They pondered over that question. "Lots of regular security, we'll get a monitoring system get going, we should have had one a long time ago, even for one specific Ranger..." Everyone looked at Tommy, who chuckled. "Someone should stay with you most of the time." She smiled. "Kay." She said. Her now 30-36-30 frame was sporting the shakes, but Jason calmed her down. She smiled and nodded. Her deep blue eyes shone gratefulness to the team and they gave her a perfect smile.

Alexis smiled and then they went their separate ways. Jason took first shift. "I'll have to stop in the school." He nodded. "I can make an excuse about needing to have some study time." She smiled. "Thanks babe." she said. He smiled. "When ever your ready." he said. She smiled. He smiled back as they teleported to her house, and she got her computer, and her screwdrivers and her list of things that she needed to have. Alexis went outside, and got into her newest car, a Lexus Infinity SUV so that she could fit all her friends in, if necessary.

It was pure black and it had the charcoal leather inside. Lexy smiled as she hopped in and Jason climbed in, he let her pick the music, as she plugged in her IPOD. It was _4 In the Morning _by Gwen Stephani._ "__Waking up to find another day the moon got lost again last night but now the sun has finally had its say I guess I feel alright..."_

_ "But it hurts when I think ...When I let it sink in...It's all over me...I'm lying here in the dark...Watching you sleep, it hurts a lot...And all I know is_

_You've got to give me everything...Nothing less because...You know I give you all of me..."_

_ "I give you everything that I am...I'm handing' over everything that I've got...Cause I want to have a really true love...Don't ever want to have to go and give you up...Stay up till four in the morning...And the tears are pouring. And I want to make it worth the fight. What have we been doing for all this time? Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right!"_

_"All I wanted was to know I'm safe...Don't want to lose the love I've found...Remember when you said that you would change...Don't let me down_

_It's not fair how you are...I can't be complete...Can you give me more?"_

_ "And all I know is...You've got to give me everything...Nothing less cause...You know I give you all of me...I give you everything that I am..._

_I'm handing over everything that I've got...Cause I wanna have a really true love...Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up...Stay up till four in the morning...And the tears are pouring...And I want to make it worth the fight. What have we been doing for all this time?...Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right."_

_ "Oh please, you know what I need...Save all your love up for me...We can't escape the love...Give me everything that you have...And all I know is...You've got to give me everything...Nothing less cause...You know I give you all of me...I give you everything that I have...I'm handing over everything that I've got...Cause I wanna have a really true love...Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up...Stay up till four in the morning...And the tears are pouring...And I want to make it worth the fight. What have we been doing for all this time? ...Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right."_

_"Give you everything..Give you all of me..."_

Lexy smiled as she went to the school. They got in and she went to work. Mr. Caplan, the principal, smiled as he saw those two walk in. Jason had had taken time off to be a Peace Confrence for the Youth, and hadn't finished school, but when he came back, he started what he hadn't finished. "Getting the school stuff, she's doing work, thought I'd come and study while she was doing stuff." "If that's okay, sir." He nodded. "Not a problem Jason." "You two have a good day now." He went back into his office. She smiled and squeezed his hand, then let go. He grinned. Lexy smiled as they got to work, and she had her IPOD playing in the background as she worked on some of the computers.

Alexis bopped her head to the music as she worked on the computer in front of her to get rid of the virus, as Jason worked on his books. His pencil bounced to the song, and then he paid attention to the lyrics. It was _Truely, Madly, Deeply_ by Savage Garden. _"__I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope; I'll be your love be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do... I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on... A new beginning...A reason for living... A deeper meaning. Yeah..."_

_"I want to stand with you on a mountain...I want to bathe with you in the sea...I want to lay like this forever...Until the sky falls down on me...""And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry.. The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty. That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of... The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you. I want to stand with you on a mountain; I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lie like this forever, until the sky falls down on me..."_

_"Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes... 'cause it's standing right before you...All that you need will surely come..."_

_ "I'll be your dream... I'll be your wish... I'll be your fantasy... I'll be your hope... I'll be your love... be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..."_

_"I want to stand with you on a mountain...I want to bathe with you in the sea...I want to lie like this forever...Until the sky falls down on me..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain...I want to bathe with you in the sea...I want to lay like this forever...Until the sky falls down on me..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain...I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lie like this forever._

_Until the sky falls down on me...I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lie like this forever._

_Until the sky falls down on me..."_

That was what he was feeling about Levy. He loved her...so much. He was wondering to himself if it was the right time to give something to her. He loved her. He wanted to tell her. But she knew that already. She looked at him. "Jason?" "You alright dear?" She asked poised over her work. He smiled. "Yes Levy...just thinking." She looked at him again, her blue eyes searching his hazel ones.

"What about darling'?" She asked. He chuckled. "Just how much I love you." She smiled. "I love you too, dear." He came over to her side and took her hand in his. "You know I would do anything for you, even face your father, even as I am?" She smiled. "I know dear. I hope you don't have to dear one." She touched his face, and smiled. "I love you so much." She said. He grinned. "I know." She hugged him and let go, for fear of the 'Caplan glare' he didn't like it when students showed a lot of 'teen love' around the school. But they were there out of school, and Kaplan was in his office, so it wasn't too bad.

Lexy kissed his lips, quickly, and turned back to work. So did he. Then after work, they went to Lexy's house. "You want me to stay?" He asked her. She nodded. "Yes." Was all she said. As Lexy said that, she smiled. "I...am glad your here..." He smiled. He took her up into his arms and kissed her. Lexy then got him to let her go, and they went inside. One night of watching movies, particularly ones with bad B-lines, as Jason would say later, and she chuckled at that.

They had some major quiet, and she was as ansy as a cat whenever there were large sounds coming from anywhere. Lexy snuggled into him. "Its okay..." Jason said. She snuggled into him. "Scared...I know...but." He smiled. He touched her hair, and she glowed once. "Babe?" He asked. She swore. "My...magick." he cursed. "You have Magick?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm sorry darling...I know you had trouble with it." He shrugged. "All to the good I'd say, Tommy might have trouble with it, because of his time as the Green Ranger, but he'll deal." She nodded "I hope so." She said.

Then there was a blast coming from outside. A blast of Energy. Lexy swore. "He's here." She glowed. "Black Zeo Star Power!" She yelled. He called the other Rangers on his communicator. She transformed into a Black Zeo Ranger with a star carved out in silver on her helmet. "STAY HERE." She shouted above the den of the lightening."Please Dear, if I lost you..." he nodded. "The others are coming." She nodded.

Lexy found her weapon. A dark version of the Lightsabre. Jason chuckled as she punched his shoulder. She went outside. Lexy stared up at him, as he stared down. "Daughter...so nice of you to come. I've been missing you at home..." She chuckled. "Sure you have been missing to beat me at any chance you got." "No way Father. Never again." "Never again." She swore. He smiled. "Face me." She smiled. "With...pleasure."

Lexy faced him off, and all Jason could do was watch her as the other Rangers came in. They didn't disturb the battle, just waited. Til she needed she struck at him with her Magick, and Tommy's eyes went wide and then narrowed. He then relaxed his clench on his jaw. Lexy smiled. She took her father down. Or at least wounded him. "We will meet again." He said before he vanished. Lexy sank to the ground. "LEXY!" Jason shouted and came out of Lexy's house running. He got to her and held her. "Just...tired love." He brought her body to him and she transfered back to her normal dark outfit and jeans. "Just need to rest." He nodded. "God Lexy, you scared me..." He said as she chuckled. "You were scared...I was scared..." He laughed.

Lexy sighed. "At least he's gone for now." Jason nodded. "For now." He held her. He brought her inside despite the whistles from the others. The others left, and they relaxed. For a while.

The End For Now.


End file.
